


On It, Babe

by galaxbee



Series: Little Dragon Age Fics [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ...vaguely, In Your Heart Shall Burn, Vaguely crackish fic where the Inquisitor calls people "babe" while under pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxbee/pseuds/galaxbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we're going to have a shot at this, you need to make him see you,” Cullen informed him, his expression heavy.</p>
<p>Trevelyan tensed with nervous energy, stress causing the mark to flicker green through their glove. “That's the plan, babe.”</p>
<p>Cullen let them exit the doors of the chantry in silence, a startled expression on his face as he drew up a gloved hand to rub at his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On It, Babe

“Herald, I can hear someone in this building!” Cassandra called, but Trevelyan had already wound through the attacking red templars into the tavern, their gaze immediately catching on the person inside.

“Already on it, babe!” they called loftily as they wove their way through the burning wood.

They lifted up the planks covering Flissa gingerly, not wanting them to collapse into a pile of splinters as embers like much of the tavern was. As soon as she was free, they ran through the gap in the wall toward the cries from the upper part of haven.

“Herald, there are people up there!” Solas called, before continuing to fight.

“Getting there, babe!” they shouted back, running up the stairs.

Trevelyan kicked at the trail of powder leading to the pots as they moved to the other side of the structure, buying them time to lift both Adan and Minaeve from the ground. They pulled the two a safe distance away before pressing regeneration potions into their hands. Trevelyan continued on, replenishing their supplies before they begin fighting with Threnn, their companions joining the small battle.

“I think I heard someone back there, Herald,” Varric commented, but Trevelyan was already running toward the building.

“Already there, babe!” they tossed over the shoulder, climbing up the ladder quickly after finding the door blocked.

Trevelyan lowered themself into the building, the floor compressing under their boots. They nudged away the planks covered Seggrit and pulled him up, before kicking at the boxes in front of the door. They exploded into a pile of splinters after only a few attempts, the wood weakened by the flames and warped by the change in temperature.

“Herald, we need to get into the chantry!” Cassandra shouted at them as they burst through the door, Seggrit already running toward the building.

“Herald, that's everyone. We need to hurry!” Solas urged them, and they nodded.

The four ran toward the chantry, dodging wood from burning buildings and leaping over the corpses of the red templars. After they entered, Cullen closed the door with a bang that seemed to echo through the building. Trevelyan sat on the floor heavily, giving a breathy laugh as they gasped for air.

“Chancellor Roderick was stabbed stopping a templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die,” Cole announced as he supported the man, who was clutching at his stomach, which was a bloody red through the fabric of his clothes.

“What a charming boy,” the chancellor commented dryly as he fell into the chair, wincing as it aggravated the wound.

People began conversing around Trevelyan, but they could barely keep track of it above the pounding of their head and the pain throbbing steadily through the mark and up their arm.

“The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” 

Cole's statement caused Trevelyan's head to jerk up, their brow furrowing in confusion. “Why? Why does he want me? No, now’s not the time. We need to get you all out of Haven.”

Cole looked toward Chancellor Roderick, tilting his head. “Yes, that! Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to tell you before he dies.”

Trevelyan stood wearily as Roderick informed them of a path he'd discovered that lead out of Haven. The people still standing had a chance of escaping, if Trevelyan could hold position by the trebuchet long enough for the survivors to reach the trees over the hill.

“If we're going to have a shot at this, you need to make him see you,” Cullen informed him, his expression heavy.

Trevelyan tensed with nervous energy, stress causing the mark to flicker green through their glove. “That's the plan, babe.”

Cullen let them exit the doors of the chantry in silence, a startled expression on his face as he drew up a gloved hand to rub at his neck.

\---

“Inquisitor, if I might ask about the events at Haven…” Cassandra began, her eyebrows drawn together in thought.

“Yes, Cassandra?” Trevelyan promoted, thinking back. What could they have done to cause such a stormy expression, especially in comparison to her usual one?

“You called several of us ‘babe’. Despite the extremity of the situation, I am still confused as to why.”

Trevelyan laughed awkwardly. “I was stressed. You three were telling me things I already knew. The two don't go together well. But I apologise if it made you uncomfortable.”

“So you said it in order to be placating?” Cassandra asked, eyebrows raised, “Or was it merely to confuse us into silence?”

“A bit of both, actually,” Trevelyan admitted.

“Well, it seemed to do the trick with Cullen. I shall take note of such a tactic for future reference.”


End file.
